Journey through darkness
by experiment630
Summary: Based on the myth thath Hekate followd Persefone through Hades. But way did she do It ? Hers my version off the story.


_You probably heard the story about Hades and Persefone. Hades fall in love with Persefone and kidnapped her. The hole thing ended with that Persfone lived one half of the year on earth and the other half in the underworld. _

_But Persefone was afraid of doing the journey through the land of the dead alone, so Hekate the witch goddess accompany her year after year. But why __ heres my explanation ………_

Hekate lookt down in Tartarus the entrance to Hades. Persefone who stood beside her grabd her hand and squeezed it.

-You know you should have got just too this by now, said Hekate and smiled at Persefone.

-Yea I know, said the younger goddess and twirled a lock of her redblond hair a round her finger.

-But some things you just can't get use to. Beside not everyone is as good friend with the darkness as you.

-Yea mumble Hekate and lookt a way.

Oh I'm sorry ….I didn't mean to…., Persfones voice trailed of.

It's ok, come on lets go. Hekate marcht into Hades with Persfone after her.

Hekate rather felt then heard the entrance to Hades closet. She thought abouth what Persfone said. She know that she was a dark goddess. She know they said about her behind her back, that she drank blood ,that she bewitched people, that she was evil.

She wasn't evil just dark.

She lookt over at Persfone who stumbled behind her. Persfone was short and curvy, her redblond fell over her shoulders in waves her skin had a healthy brown colour after many hours in the sun. Her big blue eyes was wide open as she watch the darkness for dangers.

Hekate lookt at her self. She was tall and pale as the moon, her hair was black and her eyes was blue like Persfones. But Hekates eyes were darkblue almost black.

Hekate lookt at Persefone again. She was light almost glowing like a candle in the darkness.

She on the other hand almost one with the darkness.

Now wonder Hades loved Persfone. Hekat cold feel her chest gets tight.

She did this for Persfone her friend, but she did it mostly for him.

She couldn't say exactly when it happened, but she know that It happened almost immediately after ther first meeting.

He was the first person that understand her, who accept her for who she was.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it help it she was in love with her best friends husband, she was in love with Hades.

Hekate sighed deeply and keept walk down the steep rode down a cliff to a river she didn't see or hear but know was ther. 

After a lot of stumbling and some miner accidents where they at the river. A rowing boat was waiting for them at the waterside.

A man was standing in the boat. He was filthy with long lank hair.

- Karon ! shouted Persefone. How lovely to see you. Karon didn't move a muscle.

The both goddess climbed aboard the rowing boat. Persefone sat down in the stern and swept a blanket she found around her. Hekate stood up in the stem and lookt out over the dark river as the bout left the shore.

The dark river rust like if as the current was battling it self.

The first fifteen minutes was calm, then the sprits came. They wear everywhere, Persfone whine and pulled the blanket over her head.

Hekate tried to wave them away like the had been flays. Karon didn't care.

The spirits wept and prayed in despair. Hekate waved more and Persefone whinde louder. This was ther reason she didn't whanted to do the journey alone.

Then the wind came it blew all the sprits away. Hekate clost her eyes and smild. The wind was different from the wind in the land of the living. This wind was filled with memoirs from the dead , it was filled with him.

Persfone never felt it. That was way she pretend, hoped the wind was for her and that It was a sign that he loved her.

She brok of her thoughts when she heard Persefon cry, she immediately understood way. They had arrived and Hades was waiting for them.

Hekate code feel her hart beat faster in hear chest. He was so handsome, his skin was light grey and his heir had odd black colour it was black almost darkblue. His eyes was black. Hekate lowed her head and steered at Hades muscular arms and the parts of his chest she code see under the toga.

Hekate blush and turned away. What was she doing she couldn't stand drool over Hades when Persefone was ther.

Persefone jumpt out of the bout and throw her self in Hades arms. They kisst passionate and Hekate turned away her head again but for a different reason this time.

Then she heard Hades voice.

Hekate I'm so glade to see you and I'm as grateful as always that you accompany Persefone. Then He hugged her. Hekate slide her arms around him and rested her head at his left arm. She inhaled his scent.

This was the reason she traveld through the underworld two times a year. So she code be in his arms forms some precious seconds. So she code pretend that he loved her.

She code feel his hand moving away from her back and with out thinking she pulled them back with her on hands.

When she realist what she had done she pulled away and walkt toward the bout and the waiting Karon. She turn back to Hades and Persefone when she was in the bout, she smiled at them and wave.

Hekate lookt down in the dark water and sighed, she was a ashamed the reason she accompany Persefone was so she code see Hades. What kind of lousy friend was she, but It was the closest she would ever came to him.

Ok don't hate me for this story I know It's cheesy and that are 1001 spellingmistakes. But hey It's my first story. Please be nice.


End file.
